Coincidence
by DiNUTZzo
Summary: A final tie up for my stories "Betrayal" and "Captives". A little one shot that ties up a few loose endings. Using two characters that appear in the final chapters. It's New Year in Dublin and something very unexpected happens!


**Alright guys, yes I know I should be updating 'Little children, headache; Big children, heartache' but I had this little idea in my head and it had been bugging me all day so I decided to write it and see how it sounded. This is a little one shot that kind of just follows the story of a particular character that was mentioned in my story 'Betrayal' so if you have not read that one I strongly suggest you do in order for this story to make sense. I just wanted to write this continuation so I can finally put this story to rest, this is a bit like Stephenie Meyer's 'Short life of Bree Tanner'. I don't really know but if you could please leave your thoughts and suggestions in a review it would be much appreciated. **

**Thank you very much for all those who have shown me support.**

**Jess**

Dublin, The countdown to New Year

To say that the pub was busy would have been an understatement. It was packed, people busled past one another carrying trays full of an assortment of beers. A band played rock n' roll classics in a corner, it was hot an sweaty, sensory overload but the atmosphere was unbeatable and everybody just wanted to have a good time.

In a corner Abigail Hawke tentatively sipped her pint of Guiness, she watched the group of rugby players a few metres away from her, who through the night had steadily become more and more drunk.

A man strode through the crowd, he was tall and handsome. He stood at least 6 foot 4 inches and had chestnut brown hair which was spiked up in an assortment of directions. He had a flawless tanned skin, but his eyes were deep pools of mocha brown. Abi found herself instantly attracted to the man and her eyes followed him as he headed towards the bar.

"A Jack and Coke please." The man asked the bartender, _hm an American_ Abi studied as his accent rang out across the noisy pub.

The bartender brought back the drink and the man slowly observed the bar scene while carefully sipping his drink.

Abi quickly straightened her hair and walked over to the man, she wasn't usually this reckless, but what she was feeling was unexplainable she HAD to know him.

"I haven't seen you around here before…" Abi said as she carefully slid next to him.

The man spun around and grinned at her "Um no, I only just arrived in the country, got held up with all the snow."

"Oh yeah, what made you want to come to Ireland?" The man carefully studied the woman in front of him. She had blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. Her cheeks were flushed and she had not lost the smile which was plastered across the face.

"Well they say the Irish know how to party.." The man said flashing a set of perfectly white teeth.

"We certainly do…I'm Abigail Hawke, but please call me Abi."

"Anthony Jethro DiNozzo, but my friends call me AJ or Tony." Tony said grinning.

"Oh yeah? And what do you count me as Mr. DiNozzo…" Abi said smiling flirtatiously.

"That is up to you Abi, but that would be Special Agent DiNozzo…" Tony flashed the badge fixed to his belt.

"Oh yeah? Special Agent huh? Do you show off to all women _MR._DiNozzo." Abi said emphasising 'mr'.

Tony just chuckled

"So what's your job then; Mr. Very Special Agent?" Abi sad gently tapping his nose.

"NCIS..It stands for…"

"Naval Criminal Investigative service." Abi said cutting in "My mother made sure I knew the organisation.

"Really?" Tony asked intrigued "And why is that?"

"Mum said that when I was just a kid my dad, who worked in MI6 and a man from NCIS died protecting her and my life, it's kind of weird you know. Growing up owing your entire existence to someone and never having the chance to meet them."

"I know the feeling…my dad died protecting my mom and me when I was still in the womb, I never really had a chance to meet him."

"Well this has taken a serious turn." Abi said smiling "It is 11:30 and I promised my mum that I would be with her when it hits new year – wanna come?" She asked arching an eyebrow.

"Sure I would love to, but don't you think it would be a little weird?"

"How so?" Abi asked

"Well," Tony checked his watched "You only met me half an hour ago and you are already inviting me back to spend new year with your family."

"Well what can I say Agent DiNozzo, I guess I kind of like you.." Abi said grinning sheepishly.

"Oh yeah?" Tony said cracking a wide grin.

"Yeah, now wipe that cocky grin off your face and follow me.."

They wound through the packed streets of Dublin in a beat up Land Rover at some ridiculous speed.

"Where did you learn to drive?" Tony shouted as he was once again thrown against the side of the door.

"Right here in Dublin!" Abi called back over the rumble of the engine.

"Thank God I live in D.C." Tony muttered to himself.

"We're here." Abi said as she hopped out of the vehicle and walked up to a traditional Victorian building. The lights were on and a light snow dusted the front garden and the window sills it looked – cosy.

"Are you sure this won't be awkward?" Tony asked.

"Nah Mum loves Americans." Abi said grinning and she leaned up and pecked a kiss on Tony's cheek "Now come on before we freeze to death.

Abi opened the front door to reveal a older woman stood inside the hallways she had white hair and wore an aging cardigan with a pair of jeans.

"Mum!" Abi called out as she rushed up and kissed the woman on both cheeks. "This is…"

"Tony." The woman cut in, she had an English accent unlike her daughters which was Irish.

Both Abi and Tony's expressions were confused "Ma'am how do you know my name?" Tony asked.

"No, no it can't be, it just can't be true." The woman said shaking her head "Are you related to an Anthony DiNozzo?"

"Yeah," Tony said slowly "He was my father."

"Oh dear, I am so sorry." The woman enveloped Tony in a tight hug "My husband and your father were close friends, Adam, my husband died protecting your father – I presume a _Ziva_ is your mother?"

"Yeah – and you are Rosie Hawke your husband was Adam!" Tony basically shouted as his eyes flashed with realisation.

"Come, come sit down." Abi left the party to the sitting room.

"I can't believe this is happening…" Tony whispered.

Rosie let out a wise smile and her green eyes were alive with humour " Well dear young Tony, it's funny how life turns out sometimes."

* * *

Ziva David watched her son envelope the woman in a passionate kiss. Her heart swelled with pride as she watched AJ swing his bride around.

"Ziva David?" A woman asked behind her.

"Yes?" Ziva spun around to see a English woman behind her.

"Hello I am Rosie Hawke, the mother of the woman that your son has just married."

"Yes of course, Tony has spoken of you fondly, we met before briefly. Not under the best circumstance may I say." Ziva smiled slightly.

"Yes we did, your husband was a good man." Rosie said softly.

"As was yours, you know I think they would of liked this.." Ziva trailed off.

"Liked what dear?" Rosie asked.

"This," Ziva said waving her hand around "The irony of it all, two best friends who die protecting there children having their children meet 25 years later and fall in love."

"Yes, yes I think they would of."

"I just wish Tony was here to watch his son get married." Ziva said softly.

"Adam would have given anything to see Abi now." Rosie furiously blinked the tears out of her eyes.

"Fate laughs at probabilities…" Ziva said her eyes filling up with joy as she watched her son passionately kiss Abi again.

"It certainly does." Rosie said nodding in agreement.

**Alright guys, I feel satisfied I can really say that this is the end of the "Captives" saga. Please leave your lovely reviews!**


End file.
